


Nour's Pinescone Week Works

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pinescone Week 2019, it's gay and they're fiances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: Wirt set up a small scavenger hunt for his fiance Dipper, however he underestimated how quickly Dipper would solve it. Hopefully he can recover from this blunder and still complete his goal.





	Nour's Pinescone Week Works

“Okay, let me get this straight-” Dipper put his hands on his hips

“As straight as you can at least,” Wirt interrupted.

“You set me up with a scavenger hunt all day, only to tell me the final piece is something I have to wait for?” Dipper pouted.

“In my defence, I thought you would take longer.” Wirt packed some food into a cooler.

“That was your first mistake,” Dipper smiled smugly. “Never underestimate a Pines.”

“I learned that one the hard way.” Wirt carried the cooler out of the kitchen.

“I don’t anyone could have anticipated the chaos that Mabel’s fairy elephant glitter toothpaste could have wrought.” Dipper followed Wirt out of their apartment to their car.

“Every time I close my eyes, all I see is a wave of glitter swamping me.” Wirt forced a horrified tone to his voice.

“Oh my God you’re so dramatic.” Dipper rolled his eyes. He took a seat in the passenger seat of the car. “Where are we going anyway?” 

“What fun is there in me telling you the finale to your scavenger hunt?” Wirt teased.

“The last clue lead me to the kitchen.” 

“Only because I was there at the time.” Wirt pouted. “I was supposed to be at the park by now. But someone decided to have a surprise marshmallow raid and ended up swiping away most of the biscuits in the process. You were supposed to find this on the counter” Wirt pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. “You’re good with words. Let’s see you figure this trick out.” 

Dipper unfolded the sheet of paper and was met with a hand drawn crossword puzzle. 

“Oh ho? A challenge from a poet? This should be fun.” Dipper teased.

“I can’t wait to hear you begging for clues.” Wirt stuck out his tongue.

“I’ll have this done in less than five minutes.” Dipper was already chewing his pen.

“Careful, don't want to spoil your appetite with ink.”

“First of all, rude, second of all your hints are too obvious. ‘A place to frolic and play? With grassy hills and climbing trees, a place to waste a day?’ are you even trying or did you get lost in the prose?”

“You’re not going to get me to say the answers this time.” Wirt focused on the road. Dipper was doing his puppy eye stare. The last thing he needed was to get distracted from driving. That was definitely the reason he didn’t hold any grudge against his fiancé for tricking him into spoiling another scavenger hunt. Definitely not that.

“Aw poo. Someone’s sad that I outsmarted them.” 

The pair bantered back and forth for a while. Dipper continued to nudge Wirt to try and get some answers for the crossword that he already had finished. He just wanted to hold the fact he weaseled some answers over his fiancé. Wirt was more than happy to oblige, as it kept Dipper distracted from their destination, the park. Not distracted for long, just for enough time that he wouldn’t suspect what Wirt was planning.

“A park huh?” Dipper hopped out of the car, his completed crossword stuffed into his pocket.

“Not many other places accommodate a picnic you know.” Wirt threw the picnic blanket at Dipper. 

“A beach works too.” Dipper pulled the blanket off his face.

“Not for what I have planned.” Wirt took out the cooler, locking the car with his other hand.

“Or maybe you’re trying to grasp on to what remains of winter as the seasons inevitably change.” Dipper helped Wirt carry the cooler.

“You have no proof of that.” Wirt said quickly.

“You have a closet full of sweaters that you spend at least half an hour picking through before every outing.” Dipper shot back. “You want to try me? I have proof for days.”

“You can’t say that! You’re my fiancé. You're meant to support me in my attempts to rewind the clock so that I can stay fashionable all year round.” Wirt lead them up a small hill where a proud cedar stood.

“That was your first mistake,” Dipper grinned villainously. “Your second mistake was to think an experienced time traveller would help you try to reverse time.”

“You still haven’t told me that story.” Wirt pouted. “What if I gave you an offer?” 

“I won’t budge, but I’ll listen.” Dipper smirked. He spread the blanket under the branches of the tree.

“If winter continues, we can have hot coco every night and cuddle while watching bad movies late into the night.” Wirt placed down the cooler before laying back on to the blanket.

“I don’t see how we can’t have cool drinks while watching better movies?” Dipper opened the cooler, taking out a couple of sandwiches. 

“Because I would sooner die than admit to fruit juice having a better taste than hot coco.” Wirt pouted.

“You’ll change your tune when summer rolls around, the glaring heat from the sun beating down upon us as we sweat a pools worth of water upon leaving the house.” Dipper laid next to Wirt, handing him a sandwich. 

“Thanks,” Wirt took the sandwich. “Glad to hear my poetry is finally rubbing off on you.” 

“I just thought that you’d enjoy someone with worse poetry make you appreciate how far you’ve come.” Dipper nudged Wirt with his elbow.

The pair sat up, enjoying the sun that shone through the branches. They bantered and joked, relayed how they had spent their week at work and their plans for the upcoming season. Wirt with his new teaching semester, Dipper with his Cryptid hunting show and the potential of hiring a new editor to help lessen his workload. They went through packets of biscuits and bottles of juice. Something that Dipper felt no shame in teasing Wirt over every time his fiancé reached to pour himself another cup.

Soon Dipper felt himself grow restless and went to the tree’s trunk to let out some energy.

“What are you 12?” Wirt teased from his seat on the ground.

“There’s no age restriction on tree climbing.” Dipper stuck out his tongue from a branch above Wirt. He sat comfortably on the thick wood. It easily supported his weight as he wriggled around to find himself a comfortable position.

“I guess I shouldn’t be saying things like that.” Wirt mused. “Wendy would probably have my head.”

“She doesn’t need any more guy heads.” Dipper waved his hand. “She would whack you with a log though.”

“I thought she didn’t like lumberjack stereotypes?” Wirt asked.

“I spent 3 summers with her dad,” Dipper shot back. “I am an honorary lumberjack so I’m allowed.”

“Sure” Wirt rolled his eyes. He got up and walked over to a sizeable knot in the trunk of the cedar. It was hollow, not big enough to lead to some magical escapades or other worlds like holes in trees did stories. But Wirt knew that if you wanted something to be magical, you needed to make it yourself. Unless you asked Dipper, then the answer was ‘pixie dust’. Wirt shook his head and carefully reached into the tree trunk.

“Hey Dipper, I want to show you something.” Wirt called.

“What’s up?” Dipper swung upside down from his perch so that he was right next to Wirt.

“Ah!” Wirt jumped back, almost dropping his ‘surprise’ in the process. “What the heck was that?”

“A Mabel move,” Dipper smiled smugly.

“Of course,” Wirt rolled his eyes. “Well get down I don't want you throwing up what you just ate.”

“Fine fine.” Dipper jumped down, landing much less gracefully than he thought he did. “Now what’s this Earth shattering surprise that you needed to show me?”

“Well first, I have to confess something.” Wirt looked solemnly at his fiancé. “I had a secret agenda this whole time.”

“Wha-”

“This scavenger hunt was a distraction.” Wirt said. “It was all so that I could lull you into a false sense of security before swooping in for the kill like a hungry falcon eyeing up the most delicious prey.”

“Good thing Waddles isn’t around.” Dipper muttered.

“In all seriousness.” Wirt knelt before Dipper, opening his hand and revealing a small black box that held a pair of silver rings within. 

“Oh my Gosh” Dipper breathed.

“Will you marry me?” Wirt asked.

“Yes, yes a thousand times yes.” Dipper picked Wirt up in a tight hug.

“I’m glad to hear” Wirt choked out.

“Sorry, I'm just really excited.” Dipper apologised.

“You’d better be,” Wirt leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “I spent a month planning this thing.”

“Oh my God a month?” Dipper’s jaw fell. “No wonder you ask for my help with your class activities.” 

“No need to be rude.” Wirt pouted.

“No, I’m just saying you need my help for plotting things out.” Dipper said.

“And you need my help for keeping things poetic” Wirt smirked.

“A better duo has yet to exist in the history of man.” Dipper smirked.

Wirt pulled him into another kiss as they both fell onto the picnic blanket in the late afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy! pinescone week! i totally didn't sleep through most of the month leading up to this leaving myself with a bunch of fics that I'm only partially finished with. this is gonna be a rough one lads. tell me what you enjoyed down below. hope you enjoy the other stuff I have planned!


End file.
